1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing, and in particular, to data processing environments including virtual networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, “utility computing” refers to a computational model in which processing, storage and network resources, software, and data are accessible to client computer systems and other client devices (e.g., mobile phones or media players) on demand, much like familiar residential utility services, such as water and electricity. In some implementations, the specific computational resources (e.g., servers, storage drives, etc.) allocated for access and use by client devices are specified by service agreements between the utility computing provider and its customers. In other implementations, commonly referred to as “cloud computing,” details of the underlying information technology (IT) infrastructure are transparent to the utility computing customers.
Cloud computing is facilitated by ease-of-access to remote computing websites (e.g., via the Internet or a private corporate network) and frequently takes the form of web-based resources, tools or applications that a cloud consumer can access and use through a web browser, as if the resources, tools or applications were a local program installed on a computer system of the cloud consumer. Commercial cloud implementations are generally expected to meet quality of service (QoS) requirements of cloud consumers, which may be specified in service level agreements (SLAs). In a typical cloud implementation, cloud consumers consume computational resources as a service and pay only for the resources used.
Adoption of utility computing has been facilitated by the widespread utilization of virtualization, which is the creation of virtual (rather than actual) versions of computing resource, e.g., an operating system, a server, a storage device, network resources, etc. For example, a virtual machine (VM), also referred to as a logical partition (LPAR), is a software implementation of a physical machine (e.g., a computer system) that executes instructions like a physical machine. VMs can be categorized as system VMs or process VMs. A system VM provides a complete system platform that supports the execution of a complete operating system (OS), such as Windows, Linux, AIX, Android, etc., as well as its associated applications. A process VM, on the other hand, is usually designed to run a single program and support a single process. In either case, any application software running on the VM is limited to the resources and abstractions provided by that VM. Consequently, the actual resources provided by a common IT infrastructure can be efficiently managed and utilized through the deployment of multiple VMs, possibly from multiple different utility computing customers.
The virtualization of actual IT resources and management of VMs is typically provided by software referred to as a VM monitor (VMM) or hypervisor. In various implementations, a hypervisor may run on bare hardware (Type 1 or native hypervisor) or on top of an operating system (Type 2 or hosted hypervisor).
In a typical virtualized computing environment, VMs can communicate with each other and with physical entities in the IT infrastructure of the utility computing environment utilizing conventional networking protocols. As is known in the art, conventional networking protocols are commonly premised on the well known seven layer Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model, which includes (in ascending order) physical, data link, network, transport, session, presentation and application layers. VMs are enabled to communicate with other network entities as if the VMs were physical network elements through the substitution of a virtual network connection for the conventional physical layer connection.
Disclosed herein are techniques for enhancing network filtering in such virtual computing environments.